The aims of this proposal are to develop a psycholinguistically-based model of complex language functioning; to characterize impairments in this system in individuals with focal and neurodegenerative brain impairments; and to map discrete psycholinguistic impairments onto a distributed network of brain regions. In this fashion, we hope to understand the physiological basis for neurolinguistic performance in man.